User talk:JamieMoriarty
Welcome! Hello and welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mycroft Holmes (Ifans) page. If you're new to wikia or just new to , you might want to check out some of these links. Not sure where to start? *You might want to read our page all about us *You should also be sure sure to read our policies! *Check out the , and see . *Try out the Sandbox, which is a place to practice editing or formatting without changing any serious content. *If you have a question, you can ask any of the or post a question in the forum for other members to answer. Adding content: *Check out the list of to see what pages are linked to but do not yet exist. *Want to help editing pages we're stuck on? See a full list of stubs here. *Before creating a new page, check to see if the same page with a slightly different spelling or title exists. *When editing on a page make sure there are links on the page, otherwise it's a . *Make sure other pages link to the page you're editing otherwise it's a . *You might also want to check out our Manual of Style - we're in the process of writing this so check it out and have your say about how Baker Street should look. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 00:21, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Categories and article length Hello and thanks for all your recent edits. I just wanted to mention that you've been adding tags for both novel and short story to articles. So just be careful that you're only adding tags that are appropriate. Thanks! --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 22:25, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Also I've just looked through a few of the articles that you've been creating lately and you might want to slow down and make sure you're including all the information you can to give us an article as complete as it can be. For example this article: Sherlock Holmes and the Railway Maniac isn't a bad length, but articles such as this: The Prince of Ventriloquists: Another Case for Sherlock Holmes and The Torment of Sherlock Holmes really need to be longer. Perhaps slow down and make sure your articles are as complete as you can make them before moving on to something else. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 22:50, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Please don't take this the wrong way, as I really appreciate your input to the wiki. But if there isn't any information to add about a book except the fact that it exists - information which is already on/or can go on the List of Sherlock Holmes Adaptations: Books and Short Stories - then there isn't much point in adding an article for them. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:29, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :::There really isn't any point in creating a page for a book when you have no information about it to add to the wiki. There are already lots of stub pages that need expanding upon. Also, I think it can be frustrating for wikia users to click on a link only for it to contain virtually no information. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 22:48, March 29, 2015 (UTC)